dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Lobster
× 2, , × 2}} Rock Lobsters are neutral creatures found in Caves. They eat Rocks and other minerals except Marble, all of which can be given to them as food to befriend them. They grow over time, slowly regenerate their health, and come in a variety of rocky colors. They are also immune to the freezing effect of the Ice Staff. When killed, they shatter and drop Meat, Rocks, and Flint. These mobs can be found in a Rocky Plains Biome. Behavior Rock Lobsters are slow-moving and live in herds. They repopulate and grow over time; while they do so, their size, Health, and damage output increase, while speed decreases. They roam around looking for Rocks and Flint to eat, only fighting when they are attacked. When attacked, Rock Lobsters hide by mimicking large stones. While hiding, their stone shells absorb 95% of damage. Like Pigs, Rock Lobsters can be convinced to follow and fight for the character when given any minerals such as Rocks, Flint, Gold Nuggets, or any Gems; however, they only follow for about 3 minutes (6 segments) per item (the "elemental" value of the item does not factor in to this). Each additional elemental item fed to the Rock Lobster will increase the loyalty time by another 6 segments, up to a maximum of 2.5 days (same as Pigs). Rock Lobsters will go to sleep after spending 2 days awake. A sleeping Rock Lobster will awaken after half a day asleep. Time of day or darkness level does not factor into their sleeping habits. A Rock Lobster may also be put to sleep with the Pan Flute or with four Sleep Darts. Hunting Rock Lobsters have high health and protect themselves from damage. They also live in herds and will defend each other when necessary. Additionally, their health slowly regenerates. All of this taken together means that Rock Lobsters are very difficult to kill. When possible, it's a good idea to separate one from the group before fighting it, or use ranged weapons since they are slow-moving, which allows for multiple hits in a short time. Also an effective way to kill the Rock Lobster is to kite: hit it and run out of its range before it can hit back. It is also noted that while a Rock Lobster is sleeping, one can kill it with Gunpowder or Slurtle Slime, as once lit, those explosives will deal large amounts of damage to groups of sleeping Rock Lobsters, and they will not wake up and aggro the player. 9 Gunpowder can easily take out a fully grown Rock Lobster. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Rock Lobsters and their offspring when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Trivia *Rock Lobsters were added to the game in the It's Not a Rock! update. *Rock Lobsters may have been inspired by the B-52's song "Rock Lobster", although this version doesn't appear to play or listen to rock music. Further proof is that Rock Lobsters were added in the "It's Not a Rock" update, which is similar to the song's lyrics. *Rock Lobsters may also have been inspired by the actual rock lobster, although this version is a lobster with a shell made out of rock. Rock Lobsters have one large claw and one small one, a trait similar to that of fiddler crabs. *It takes 40 days for a Rock Lobster to reach its maximum size, health, and attack power. *The rock is merely a shell protecting them as they drop meat, indicating they are meat creatures and not some silicon-based life-form. Bugs *If the character befriended a Rock Lobster and several Spiders start to attack the character, the Rock Lobster will only attack the first Spider and not all of them. *If a character enters or leaves a cave with Rock Lobsters as followers, the Rock Lobsters may die. *If the player attacks a hidden Rock Lobster with a ranged weapon, it will come out of hiding and then be passive to any following melee attacks for a while without hiding. * Sometimes If taken to the surface Rock Lobsters will overpopulate the world, this may seem like a good thing at first but it will only get worse, as the lobsters don't stop spawning no matter how many of them you kill. Gallery Rock Lobsters four.jpg|Four Rock Lobsters, one of which is hiding. LittleRocky.png|Wilson with a small Rock Lobster. Fully Grown Rocky.png|Wilson and fully grown Rock Lobster. Run.png|Wilson being attacked by a full-sized Rock Lobster. Rock Lobsters Spider Queen.jpg|Fully-grown Rock Lobsters overpowering a Spider Queen. Notice the size difference. At war.png|Rock Lobsters fighting each other. Rocky Sleep.png|A Rock Lobster sleeping. Rocky Dead.png|A dead Rock Lobster. rock lobster eating flint.jpg|Rock Lobster eating Flint. Rock Lobster Army Slaughter Tentacles.png|Befriended Lobsters fighting in a Reed Tentacle Trap. It's not a rock.png|Rock Lobster featured in the It's not a rock! poster. ru:Шляпа бифало pl:Skalny homar Category:Animals Category:Mobs Category:Hunchbacks Category:Cave Creatures Category:Followers Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Hiders Category:Mob Spawning Entities